


Stay as sweet as you are

by avuck



Series: oikage week (april 2015) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pastry shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama didn't know if he was being stupid or clever, but hey, he'd take what he was given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay as sweet as you are

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of oikage week!!

Kageyama never thought he'd be one to receive flowers from someone as a romantic gesture. Well, he _still_ wasn't getting any flowers (he wasn't even sure if it as with romantic intent, honestly), but he figured this would be as close as he would ever get. 

For the past few months the same man would come into Kageyama's pastry shop with a delivery of flour and initiate small talk with the him, before he left. It was a biweekly occurrence, one Kageyama didn't stop to think much of at first. But then he realised that with each visit, a different brand of flour would be deposited on his counter top. Sometimes it was gluten free, or self-rising flour. He hadn't gotten the same type of flour yet, so he did sometimes wonder where the other was getting the stuff. He didn't know so many brands even existed. 

What made the deliveries weirder was that they were by an ordinary customer- Oikawa, one of Kageyama's regulars. He came in a few times every week, ordering the same thing every time, that being nothing. After the first two bags of flour, the Kageyama started serving him new recipes to try, as compensation for the money he spent. 

He was probably reading into their relationship too much, and part of him knew that, but he figured maybe Oikawa was flirting with him. If he was going to be truthful, he really hoped he was flirting, even though he didn't flirt back. He didn't know how to. Last time he tried, he'd ended up slamming his own fingers in the cash register while taking another customer's order. Flirting wasn't Kageyama's area- it was more kneading dough and filling pastries that he had talent for. 

Whatever Oikawa's intentions were, the unprompted flour deliveries were nice. And on slow days, his company made the pastry chef's job all the better. They talked about a lot of things- sometimes Kageyama's work, Oikawa's pissy neighbor, the quirky couple running the jazz music store next door, even the weather forecast later that week. He enjoyed it; he was sure the other man did too, or else why would he bother?

**Author's Note:**

> Betad by magicalmagic :D
> 
> I kind of like this au, I might turn it into a fullfledge fic someday?


End file.
